<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Common Tongue by pittedpeachpomegranate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593978">Common Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittedpeachpomegranate/pseuds/pittedpeachpomegranate'>pittedpeachpomegranate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roleplay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Light Bondage, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Loves Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Not Beta Read, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Restraints, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Soft Boys, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittedpeachpomegranate/pseuds/pittedpeachpomegranate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"As it is, Nicky’s gaze hungrily sweeps over his body, and Joe tries not to preen too obviously. He still has no idea exactly what game Nicky wants to play tonight, but anticipation is already coiling low in his gut at the possibilities."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roleplay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Common Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe makes it to the bar a few minutes earlier than Nicky had instructed, shameless and eager. He scans the room, takes in the growing crowd in the low light of the evening, before motioning the bartender with an easy smile. He orders a drink – <em>only one drink, Yusuf</em> – and waits for his husband to arrive.</p><p>He shifts in his seat, feels the plug drag across his prostate and stifles a groan. This had been another instruction, though Nicky had been the one to carry it out; meticulously opening Joe up with his fingers before slipping the plug inside while Joe was still incoherent with need. Before Joe could even ask, Nicky had tucked Joe back into his pants and told him to keep it in there until that night.</p><p>He’s most of the way through his cocktail (<em>they’re fun, Booker</em>, he had said, to which the French bastard had replied <em>drinking isn’t supposed to be fun, Joe</em>, <em>it’s supposed to get you wasted</em>), when Joe spots him.</p><p>Nicky is wearing dark slacks and a shirt, with a blazer thrown on top. It’s simple, but cut to fit his beautiful form. Joe is particularly interested in the way the fabric tugs a line across his chest where he sits back in his chair. Even from across the room, Joe can see the gleam in his lover’s eyes when they land on Joe.</p><p>Joe himself has dressed to impress: he shrugged himself into a white cotton button up, rolled to the sleeves with how warm it is, cream slacks and brown suspenders slapped over his shoulders. Nile would snort, tell him he looks like a 19<sup>th</sup> century lesbian professor, if not for the chest hair peeking out where he’s unbuttoned his collar.</p><p>As it is, Nicky’s gaze hungrily sweeps over his body, and Joe tries not to preen too obviously. He still has no idea exactly what game Nicky wants to play tonight, but anticipation is already coiling low in his gut at the possibilities.</p><p>He knocks back the rest of his drink, slides a tip over the counter of the bar, and stands up. He’s going for casual, shucking his hands in his trouser pockets as he makes his way over the Nicky’s booth. But with every move the plug shifts inside of him, and he tries not to let his satisfaction show.</p><p>Nicky is truly a vision in his suit; he doesn’t normally go for style over practicality, but Joe loves the rare occasions when he dresses up. By the time he makes it to his table, Nicky seems to have schooled his expression to one of careful neutrality. He’s not giving anything away just yet.</p><p>“May I?” Yusuf gestures to the empty seat across from where he sits in the booth.</p><p>Nicky nods once, eyes deliberately lingering on his mouth for a second too long.</p><p>Yusuf slides into the chair, hiding his pleased noise by clearing his throat. This has always been his favourite; pretending they don’t know each other, that they’re simply two strangers meeting at a bar. Up this close, he can see Nicky hasn’t shaven yet today, and his five o’clock shadow looks delicious and rough. He can also smell the cologne Nicky’s used, and Joe breathes in the heady scent, feeling more drunk on being this close to his lover than any cocktail.</p><p>“I’m Joe,” he smiles, hoping it’s the right thing to say.</p><p>Nicky hums an acknowledgement of what he said, still leaning back. His eyes rake over Joe again, but this time it’s more discerning than appreciative. Joe feels vulnerable and exposed when those piercing eyes finally flick back up to him. He swallows, heartbeat kicking.</p><p>“Nicky,” his lover returns, delicious Italian accent pitched low and smooth, “what brings you to Italy, Joe?”</p><p>They’d taken a train to Italy after completing another gruelling mission organised by Copley. They told Nile and Andy they would meet up in South America in a month, citing a need for break. Shared hotel rooms are swapped out for their lovely old villa, and with no need for training sessions with Nile they’ve been sleeping in ‘til noon, wrapped up in each other.</p><p>“I’m on vacation,” Joe says, smiling because it’s true. He throws a wink at Nicky, but the man barely lifts an eyebrow in response.</p><p>“All by yourself?” Nicky tsks, before leaning forward, one hand still resting in his lap. “Surely a man like yourself travels with company.”</p><p>Joe shrugs, and opens his mouth to reply when the plug inside him comes to life, vibrating right over where it’s been pressed up against his prostate all evening.</p><p><em>Oh</em>. So this is the game Nicky’s playing tonight.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Joe swears, loud enough to attract a couple of weary stares.</p><p>He tries to calm his expression, grips the edge of the table to keep his breathing under control. He was already on edge, with the tease of release become quite real for an hour or so now, and this is threatening to have him coming in his pants in public.</p><p>“What was that, Joe? I couldn’t hear you,” he hears Nicky say, and his tone is innocent enough to fool anyone except Joe.</p><p>When he looks up at his husband, Nicky is wearing a face of concern, but Joe can see the mirth and heat dancing behind his dark eyes. Joe swallows, and Nicky catches the movement. He tries to gather his thoughts; normally they can carry on this ruse for at least as long as it takes for Nicky to finish his drink, but Joe was already impatient coming here, and that was before Nicky started playing dirty.</p><p>Nicky seems to take pity on Joe, and offers, “you seem a little flustered, baby. I have a hotel room upstairs if you need a breather.”</p><p>And that’s-</p><p>Joe blinks, trying to hide his surprise. From the smugness on Nicky’s face, he hasn’t succeeded. Had Nicky arranged another hotel room with Copley for the sole purpose of this kinky game they liked to play? Had he stolen a room? What-</p><p>His thoughts are cut off by Nicky’s growing smirk, as if he’s reading his thoughts. He gets out of his seat, offering a hand to Joe like a perfect gentleman. Except, as soon as Joe takes it and stands, the vibrations get more intense and he stumbles into Nicky’s arms.</p><p>Nicky’s strong arms encircle him, leaning forward to whisper in Joe’s ear, “what’s wrong, <em>caro</em>? I saw you from across the room, you know, practically gagging for it.”</p><p>Joe shivers. He can’t fucking walk with the way the vibrations are currently liquifying his spine, making his legs shaky. He<em> knows </em>he looks drunk, flushed and unsteady and hazy with want. He thinks Nicky might be saying something, but his glassy eyes are mostly focused on the way his mouth moves.</p><p>Nicky seems to notice, and he slides a hand into Joe’s hair and tugs once. Joe’s world becomes static white noise.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. He doesn’t usually go down this easily.</p><p>Mercifully, Nicky’s other hand goes back into his pocket and the vibrations cease. Joe lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and straightens, but it makes Nicky’s grip on his hair tighten and Joe groans. He licks his lips once, staring at Nicky’s mouth.</p><p>“Come on, baby. Let me take care of you,” Nicky murmurs, and his voice is soft and full of promises.</p><p>Joe lets Nicky lead him upstairs to his room. It’s a nice place, with a large four poster bed in the middle. Joe barely has time to take it in, eyes landing on the restraints that are already secured to the bedframe, before Nicky is pushing him over to it.</p><p>When he’s on his back, Nicky leans over him and kisses him. It’s their first kiss of the evening, and Joe moans into it as Nicky licks into his mouth, hands gripping his hair.</p><p>“You’ve been so good for me, Joe. I’m going to undress you now,” Nicky whispers.</p><p>He slides his hands out of Joe’s locks, runs his hands down his chest. Joe breathes out, feeling the warmth of Nicky’s hands on him. He desperately wants to feel Nicky’s skin pressed up against his own.</p><p>Nicky slides a finger between the right strap of his suspenders and his shirt. He pulls it up, then quickly snaps it against Joe’s chest. Joe jerks when it thumps against his nipple, cushioned by his shirt, and hears Nicky chuckle in return.</p><p>Nicky pushes the straps off his shoulders before tugging his shoes and pants off. He avoids Joe’s painful erection as he slides his boxers off, despite Joe’s needy whine. Next, Nicky unbuttons the rest of his shirt, kissing every bit of skin that’s revealed as he does so. He tugs at a nipple, causing Joe to hiss.</p><p>Finally, when all his clothes have been removed, Nicky takes one of his hands and locks it into the other end of the cuffs. He repeats the same with the other hand.</p><p>“How does that feel?”</p><p>Joe flexes his arms above his head, curls his hand around the headboard posts they’re attached to. He tugs, testing the strength of the restraints and the position of his muscles. He smiles at the lack of give, and nods.</p><p>“I need a verbal answer, baby,” Nicky reprimands gently, twisting his nipple.</p><p>“It’s good, it’s good. Nicky, <em>please</em>,” Joe breathes out sharply, thigh muscles tensing with anticipation.</p><p>“Please what, tesoro,” Nicky murmurs, staring into his eyes as his fingers play with his nipples, stimulating the nerves and pinching the skin to see Joe try to jerk away from the pain.</p><p>“Please fuck me,” Joe begs, clenching around the plug that’s <em>still</em> inside of him.</p><p>It’s not enough; since leaving the bar, the hazy feeling has started to subside, and he desperately wants to chase it, to get back into that space that feels floaty and safe. He swallows his frustration. He knows Nicky will get him there. He just has to let go.</p><p>Nicky shifts until he’s between Joe’s legs, spreading them wide and bending them back.</p><p>“Keep them there,” Nicky orders, hands leaving his thighs.</p><p>Joe nods and breathes out, focuses on holding his legs up. They’re already a little weak, and he tries not to shake with the effort of keeping them still.</p><p>One of Nicky’s hands trails up his cock, and Joe shivers with need as he skips past it to flick his nipple again. With his other hand, Nicky’s fingers find the end of the plug and he slowly, gently tugs it out. Joe gives it up, sighing in relief at the release of pressure.</p><p>Then the plug is pushed in again, making Joe groan. It goes in easily, his muscles trying to contract around the familiar shape. Nicky pushes it all the way inside before dragging it out again, far too slowly.</p><p>“Like this? Is this how you want to be fucked?” Nicky asks, still moving the toy inside of him.</p><p>Joe has to close his eyes at the desire coiling in his gut. He shakes his hand against the pillow, but he doesn’t move, lets Nicky play with him as he likes, fucking him slowly with the plug.</p><p>On the last push in, Nicky presses the plug right up against his prostate, and Joe swears around a moan. He doesn’t move it back out, and Joe lifts his head to see Nicky’s hand digging into his pocket.</p><p>Joe inhales sharply; he isn’t sure he’s ready to feel the overwhelming intensity of those vibrations again, with the plug pressed hard against his prostate. His heartbeat picks up, and he pulls at his restraints, trying to prepare himself. He trembles with the effort not to close his thighs, but his hips jerk forcefully as Nicky turns the plug on to its highest setting, lighting his muscles on fire.</p><p>Joe sobs out a moan as his orgasm hits him hard, pulling the pleasure out of his bones so violently that he cries out with the sharp ache of it. His cock twitches, spilling all over his stomach as he moans pitifully.</p><p>The vibrator is still going, and his abused prostate is oversensitive still with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He lets out a high pitched whine, eyes pinched shut as he tries to pull away, mindlessly tugging on the cuffs.</p><p>Then Nicky is there, one hand finding its way into his hair to pull on it, forcing Joe to look up at him. His other hand fiddles with the remote, and Joe sighs in relief when the vibrations cease.</p><p>Nicky drops the remote, but then his hand is on the end of the plug, keeping it secure against Joe’s prostate. They’re not done yet.</p><p>“Say thank you,” Nicky orders, hand leaving his hair to stroke Joe’s soft cock.</p><p>Joe keens, back arching as he gasps out, “Thank you, thank you, thank- <em>oh</em>-”</p><p>Nicky’s strokes force the blood back into his cock, sore as it fills up and hardens under his lover’s experienced touch. It <em>hurts,</em> and he fucking loves it, loves the raw tenderness, the intense pleasure that borders on too much.</p><p>“You’re going to come in my mouth, Yusuf, and then I’m going to fuck you until you unravel on my cock,” Nicky says, leaning over to kiss Joe.</p><p>When he pulls back, Joe spots the remote back in his hand.</p><p>“Colour?” Nicky asks, eyes carefully peering into Joe’s.</p><p>Joe takes a steadying breath. His arms are okay, and the brief reprieve has allows his legs to relax a little. He’s not in danger of cramping.</p><p>“Green,” Joe whispers, heat fluttering in his stomach when Nicky smiles in approval.</p><p>Nicky moves down Joe’s body until he’s sitting between his spread legs. His hands massage the back of Joe’s thighs, and he groans happily at the feeling. The plug is starting to move out of his hole with the way his legs are stretched, and Nicky helpfully presses it back inside, rubbing the tip against his sensitive prostate.</p><p>When Joe whines in protest, Nicky brings his hand down on Joe’s ass with just enough force to sting. Joe cries out, cock jerking at the sensation. He repeats the same movement on Joe’s other cheek, and he arches up into it.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Nicky praises, “laid out for me like this, giving me your obedience,” he taps the end of the toy, “keep this here, baby.”</p><p>Joe preens, clenching his muscles to keep the plug against his prostate. All that’s running through his mind is the singular purpose of being good for Nicky.</p><p>Nicky’s hand strokes Joe’s ass where the red marks are surely already fading. Joe twitches a little, muscle memory making him want to flinch away.</p><p>Joe’s breath gets caught in his throat as Nicky leans down to lick a stripe up his cock. When Nicky’s mouth ghosts over the tip, he pushes his hips up, chasing the wet heat of his mouth. Nicky pulls up immediately.</p><p>“Keep still,” he orders, “or I stop. I won’t hold your hips, so you have to be good for me and keep them down.”</p><p>Joe nods, swallowing a protest. He’s not sure if he can do this, but Nicky has asked him, so he has to try.</p><p>Nicky leans down and sucks the tip of Joe’s cock into his mouth. His tongue swirls around the head, licks the sensitive spot there, before taking more of him down and then dragging his lips back up over the tip again.</p><p>“Oh, oh,” Joe gasps, clenching his fists. Nicky’s mouth is a wonderful temptation.</p><p>Nicky repeats this motion, and as he sinks back down again, the vibrator comes back to life inside him.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Suddenly Joe is two seconds away from coming again. He lets out a choked moan, and he can’t stop his hips from twitching upwards, lifting up into Nicky’s mouth. Nicky pulls off, and he’s looking at Joe, and shit-</p><p>“I’m sorry, Nicky, please <em>don’t stop</em>, I’m sorry-” Joe babbles, and there are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, he was so close.</p><p>Nicky shushes him, runs a soothing hand down his sides, “Did I say you could fuck my mouth, Yusuf?”</p><p>Joe shakes his head, but the vibrator is still going inside of him, and he can’t help but push his hips into the feeling. He’s rocking down onto it, his whole world reduced to this burning need between his thighs.</p><p>Nicky spanks him again, harder than before. “Hmm,” he says, like he’s considering something, “you’ve always been a greedy cockslut.”</p><p>Nicky leans back over and swallows him down, and at the same time pushes the vibrator again deep inside of him.</p><p>A sob is wracked out of Joe’s chest as he comes again, twitching and trembling in Nicky’s arms. He thinks he’s talking, saying things like <em>please</em>, and <em>yes, Nicky, </em>and<em> I’m yours, </em>but it’s all drowned out through the blazing look that Nicky is giving him.</p><p>The plug is carefully pulled out of him, and Joe doesn’t have time to mourn the loss of having something to clench around before Nicky’s cock is there, tugging at his rim and stretching him.  </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, thank you, thank you,” Joe cries out when he’s full.</p><p>He’s shivering and oversensitive, but Nicky has no mercy for him just yet. He pulls out of Joe only to thrust back in until he’s pushed up against Joe’s prostate, his hips flush against Joe’s ass. He can feel himself twitching with the overwhelming sensation.</p><p>Nicky’s got him almost bent in half, holding his thighs back as he delivers excruciating thrust after thrust. His hands are large and firm where they touch him, and Joe can feel the jut of Nicky’s hipbones every time he pushes all the way in. Joe is already half hard again, enraptured by his husband’s gaze as he slides in and out.</p><p>Without thinking, he goes to pull Nicky in closer, but he’s stopped by his restraints. The reminder of his situation only makes him harder, and he whines when Nicky catches the aborted movement and smirks.</p><p>“So needy, baby,” Nicky coos, a hand coming to rest in his hair again.</p><p>It doesn’t take long after that. Nicolo is so hard inside of him, the force of his thrusts making him jolt every time he pushes inside, and he’s right: Joe is needy, and he’s so far out of his head he can’t think of anything but the feeling of Nicky inside of him, bringing him to the edge once again.</p><p>So when Nicky wraps a hand around his abused cock and strokes, Joe unravels almost instantly. He clenches hard around Nicky, and it feels so good he thinks he might actually die from it.</p><p>Nicky buries his face into Joe’s neck when he comes, biting the delicate skin of his neck to hold in his groans. They lay like that, a pile of interconnected limbs, while they catch their breath. Nicky’s murmuring something, a mix of endearments and <em>so good for me, beloved, </em>and all Joe can do is smile sleepily and let Nicky take care of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>